The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a display assembly for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as, e.g., laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, and the like have traditionally had a single display. In some situations it may be useful for an electronic device to include two displays accordingly display assemblies for electronic commerce may find utility.